Life changing secrets
by Sexy Venus
Summary: What happens when the head of the Hyuga clan finally tells the village the clans well kept secret? This secret will change the village forever and will also bring together two ninja that have never interacted before. Naruhina, sasusaku.


**I do not own any rights to Naruto! **

**Chapter 1: The Unwanted Truth**

Hiashi Hyuga walked out of the tent with intent in his eyes, He had made up his mind to tell not only his daughter Hinata but all the teams that were present the well kept Hyuga clan secret. When he reached the camp fire where the group of ninjas gathered he cleared his throat and with that he gained the attention of all the shinobi present. His daughter looked up at him with surprise in her eyes and he saw the Hokage and Kakashi look up with a mixture of surprise and confusion. He knew it was now or never, while they were still at war and before he dies and the secret with him. "i have an announcement to make, that does not concern most of you but you shall hear anyway." said Hiashi in a voice that compelled everyone around him to listen to what the head of the Hyuga clan had to say. "in case I am killed in this war I want to tell everyone a long kept Hyuga clan secret that will change the village and the war as we know it." he continued. Without a break of confidence he went on to tell the story.

" As little of you know I had not only a twin brother but also a younger sister, who's name I shall never utter as i still live in this world. This sister of mine was a complete trouble maker and a pure headache to the entire village and our Hyuga Family clan. When she was sixteen she got impregnated by a good for nothing Uchiha five years her senior. It wasn't until very later on that we became aware that she was carrying twins. Sixteen years ago she gave birth to twins one a female and the other a male but before our clan could reach the hospital she had passed away giving birth. Little did we know that she had given birth to a rare set of twins who both carried the Byakugan and the Sharingan with them. At the hospital before we had arrived the father of the twins decided to seal the Byakugan away inside of the infant boy and him keep his Sharingan while he sealed the Sharingan into the infant girl and let her keep the Byakugan. He then went on to keep the boy and raise him in the Uchiha clan while and leave his daughter at he hospital alongside her dead mother. So, we were left with the girl who I took in as my daughter and raised as the future head of the Hyuuga clan." He paused as everyone had shocked and confused faces. He looked at Hinata who was unreadable for once in her life. "the reason I tell you all this now is because I plan to now unseal the Sharingan that was tucked away inside of Hinata." he proclaimed.

"But why now? this is just absurd!" yelled Naruto and Kakashi in unison. "Because I hope that because of what I will do now I hope that she will be useful once in her life!." yelled the head strong Hyuga. He did not like the way Naruto was looking at his daughter with eyes of pity and sympathy. "Hinata!" yelled Naruto as he got up, "Y-yes Naruto-kun?" responded Hinata. " Why don't you speak up? do you want the Sharingan? and in a shocking uncharacteristic move Hinata got up and faced her father. "NO! I don't want this change! I don't care if its who I was born as it's not who I am and I want nothing to do with it! " While everyone stared in shock of her boldness her father didn't waste anytime "unfortunately you have no choice!" he made the move and tapped her forehead before anyone could move and with that her seal was broken. Everyone was caught off guard when blue flames of chakra engulfed her entire body and the most heartbreaking screams came out of Hinata's body! "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" screamed Kiba. "what I should have done long ago." responded Hiashi, ignoring the animal boy's tone and choice of rude language. Just as he said that the chakra disappeared and Hinata was standing there with one of her normal gray Hyuga trademark eyes but the left eye was a Sharingan! As she stood there in utter shock and anger Sasuke got up and faced the Hyuga head " who is her twin brother?" he asked in a whisper. "that you traitor is non of you're business." responded Hiashi. "I'M DONE!" screamed Hinata. she got up again with tears of anger in her eyes and she disappeared into thin air leaving everyone in shock and not knowing what just happened.

R&R! comment on what you think should happen next!


End file.
